The subject matter disclosed herein relates to refrigeration, and more particularly to icemakers and the like.
It is now common practice in the art of refrigerators to provide an automatic icemaker. The icemaker is often disposed in the freezer compartment and ice is often dispensed through an opening in the access door of the freezer compartment. In this arrangement, ice is formed by freezing water with cold air in the freezer compartment.